


Batman / Бэтмен

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Little smut, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Phobias, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ганнибал Лектер прячется под кухонным островком.





	Batman / Бэтмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265668) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> Множество благодарностей моей бете Itami67!

      — Ааа! Проклятье, бл… — вскрикнул Ганнибал, жадно хватая ртом воздух и пригибаясь к кухонному полу; его колени тряслись, а запах менялся в секунду между рычаниями.  
  
      Он не мог двигаться, не мог набрать воздуха в грудь.   
  
      Хлопающие звуки разносились по кухне, и Эбби визжала от радости, а ее яркие детские глаза сияли, наблюдая, как неизвестное существо сбивало все на своем беспорядочном пути.  
  
      В кухню ворвалась летучая мышь, а Ганнибал Лектер до смерти их боялся. Маленькое черное создание было частью одного из наиболее старых воспоминаний, когда их колония решила поселиться в гараже дома его детства.  
  
      — Эбби, детка, — Ганнибал прерывисто вздохнул, — Позови папу; иди и позови папу, — сказал он тихим голосом, стараясь не смотреть на ужасное существо над головой.  
  
      — Да, папа! — радостно поднимая ручки, ответила пятилетняя девочка, и движение напугало летучую мышь, заставляя быстрее трепыхаться по комнате. В полете отчаянное маленькое создание сбило банку, отчего омега испуганно зашипел.  
  
      Слегка приоткрыв дверь, Эбби проскользнула в нее и закрыла за собой.  
  
      — Пааапочкааа, — позвала она, неуклюже ступая по внутреннему дворику в поисках Уилла. Откликнувшись на зов, альфа тут же поднял взгляд от раскладываемых им дров.  
  
      — Что случилось, любимая моя? — спросил он, смахивая о свитер опилки со своих рук.  
  
      — Папочка! На кухне темная фея! Папе нужно помочь!  
  
      — Темная фея? — уточнил Уилл, пытаясь выяснить, что именно тревожит его пару.  
  
      — Она летает, папа! — Эбби взяла его за руку и повела на кухню.  
  
      Не успев даже открыть дверь, Уилл уже почувствовал ужас Ганнибала. Свернувшись калачиком и крепко обнимая колени, он прятался под кухонным островком, тихо хныкая, учуяв запах своего альфы.  
  
      — Уилл! — он снова вздохнул, что было очень похоже на всхлип, и указал на маленькую летучую мышь.  
  
      Крошечное существо повисло на вычурной шторе у окна, глядя прямо на испуганного омегу и не зная, какой страх вызывает у этого крупного мужчины.  
  
      — Темная фея! — сказала Эбби, радостно указывая на черный комок.  
  
      Взяв полотенце с полки, Уилл безуспешно пытался поймать зверька, и запах бедствия его омеги сильно усложнял вопрос.  
  
      — Поймай ее, папа, поймай ее! — веселясь, кричала Эбби в то время, как Ганнибал снова начал скулить.  
  
      Пленив маленькую летучую мышь складками полотенца, Уилл показал ее Эбби, прежде чем открыть дверь и выпустить во двор. Радостно восклицая и махая на прощание, Эбби наблюдала, как маленькое животное улетает прочь от учиненного на кухне кошмара на кухне, пока Уилл помогал Ганнибалу выбраться из импровизированного укрытия. В попытке успокоиться Ганнибал немедленно уткнулся носом в шею Уилла.  
  
      — Я сожгу это полотенце. И кухню тоже сожгу… — пробормотал омега, заставив Уилла улыбнуться. Потираясь носом о шею, Ганнибал жадно впитывал успокаивающий запах его альфы.  
  


***

  
      Когда Эбби заснула, Уилл закончил очищать оскверненные летучей мышью поверхности кухни и, наконец, присоединился к своему мужу в постели. Ганнибал читал в одних боксерах, еще немного вялый от недолгого сна, к которому его почти принудил Уилл после крылатого происшествия.  
  
      Уилл не сказал ни слова, только молча разделся до нижнего белья и свернулся калачиком рядом с парой, наслаждаясь тем, как он читает тихим и мягким голосом.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, — складывая очки для чтения, сказал Ганнибал, вдыхая аромат шоколадных кудрей и склоняясь к губам Уилла.  
  
      — Я не могу оставить тебя один на один с единственной вещью в мире, которую ты боишься, — сказал Уилл, целуя Ганнибала между словами.  
  
      И прежде, чем кто-то из них промолвил еще хотя бы слово, Ганнибал уже оседлал Уилла, раскачиваясь и потираясь о него до тех пор, пока они оба не возбудились.  
  
      — Мой сильный альфа, — выдохнул Ганнибал в то время, как Уилл покусывал шрам на его шее.  
  
      — Мой Ганнибал, — ответно зарычал Уилл, демонстрируя клыки и жадно вылизывая ключицу Ганнибала. Его руки дрожали, когда он пытался избавиться от последней преграды между ними, желая оказаться в жаркой тесноте тела своего омеги и слиться друг с другом после трудного дня. Стащив с них нижнее белье, Ганнибал позволил Уиллу игриво скользнуть в него пальцами и задрожал от предвкушения, когда альфа слизал смазку со своих рук.  
  
      Медленно, Ганнибал опустился на твердый член своего альфы, и адреналин прошедшего дня, делающий его жаждущим и нетерпеливым, заставлял его двигаться, отчаянно трахая свою пару. Он неистово врезался в узел Уилла, пока не вобрал внутрь полностью и не выжал досуха спазмами собственного оргазма. Все еще чувствуя пульсацию и растекающееся внутри своего тела семя, Ганнибал обессиленно упал на грудь Уилла. Поглаживая затылок и спину любимого мужа, альфа крепко обнимал его и мурлыкал до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не уснул,  _защищенный от любой опасности_.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !  
> Благодарю!


End file.
